1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to network communications and more particularly to protocols used in delivering messages over a network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Networking of computers is commonplace and many different communication protocols have been developed. Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) is one of these communication protocols that is commonly employed. TCP/IP is comprised of a suite of protocols including TCP and User Datagram Protocol (UDP). TCP provides a reliable end-to-end transport service with its attendant overhead while UDP provides an efficient, but unreliable end to end transport service.
Two types of messages which networks transport include delivery critical messages and time critical messages. Networks which transport delivery critical messages need protocols which assure the sending computer that its delivery critical messages were in fact delivered to the proper recipient. Correspondingly, networks which transport time critical messages need protocols which expeditiously provide the proper recipient computers with the messages since the value of time critical messages diminishes over time. Typically, it is better to send an updated message than to timeout and resend a stale time critical message.
The TCP/IP and the UDP protocols offer offsetting disadvantages in transporting time critical and delivery critical messages. While TCP/IP provides certain assurances which UDP does not that a delivery critical message will ultimately reach the proper recipient computer, TCP/IP is less efficient than UDP in transporting messages which is a feature needed for transporting time critical messages. Present networks lack protocols which can effectively handle both the time critical and the delivery critical messages.